Valentine Challenge
by MisterMitty
Summary: Removed too soon. Apologies.
1. Chapter 1

Silverware tinkled, wine glasses clinked, candles shimmered, Montaldo's was at its romantic best for Valentine's Day. Shane's eyes sparkled as Oliver's arm encircled her waist, her heart fluttered as he sighed softly and pulled her closer. Then her heart skipped a beat at unexpected intimacy as his lips gently, deliberately, touched the tip of her ear. "Beautiful," he whispered and her heart started pounding in her chest. The music swelled and became both pulse and breath as love lifted the couple high above tinkling, clinking, and shimmering.


	2. Chapter 2

"Norman!" Rita gasped as she opened her door. "A tie and jacket. How wonderful you look." She glanced away and then back shyly. "You look so debonair it makes me feel warm."

"Thank you, and that is my favorite dress, it makes you look like a movie star."

The embrace started slow, simmered for a few seconds and then suddenly left them both giggling. "Shall we go?" she asked, fanning her face with her hand.

It had rained that afternoon and the streets and sidewalks were still wet and glistening. Street lights, lighted store fronts and bright marquees turned the sidewalk into a festive ribbon of color under their feet. "It is so beautiful out tonight," Rita said.

"Huhm," was Norman's comment.

"Were are we going?"

Norman smiled, "I made a reservation at Lo Loma. I thought it might be sort of a spicy version of Montaldo's."

"Norman, you don't like spicy, remember?"

He nudged her with his shoulder. "I like it, I just can't digest it. You like it so just for today, it is my choice. And here it is," he said, leading her to the entrance.

"Norman, how did you find this place?" Rita asked as their waiter seated them.

"Shane found it on the internet. She said that it has a traditional El Dia del Amor y la Amistad menu just for the holiday."

Rita oohed and aahed and smiled and licked her lips all through a dinner of Tortilla Chicken Lasagna and Lobster Crepes with corn cream and poblanos. Norman ate sparingly but took great pleasure in watching his Rita.

"You know, I never did figure out why Shane made a big deal out of a Valentine she didn't get but didn't bother to give one to Oliver."

"Speaking of Valentine's," She batted her eyelashes and laid a red envelope on the table in front of Norman. Inside was a card that said, "Happy Valentine's Day". Then she handed Norman a small jeweler's box with a gold plated antique key inside. "That's the key to my heart Norman. It is yours."

"Oh my," he said and held the key gently in the palm of his hand. "This is so Rita." Then he reached across the table and set a thin rectangular box in front of her.

Rita was nearly bouncing on her chair with excitement, then squealed softly when she found a Kindle Fire inside and a Valentine of a happy looking owl already loaded onto the screen. "Owl you need is love and conversation. The rest takes care of itself."

Rita stood and leaned across the table and laid a kiss on Norman that left him flushed and blinking. When she sat down, she was rubbing the side of her head. "Oh Norman," she sighed. "You are getting really good at kissing."


	3. Chapter 5

Tuesday the fourteenth was sunny and warm, a blessing for February, and a blessing that Papa Joe was going to take full advantage of. Smiling at the unexpected warmth, he locked his truck, picked up his pole and tackle box from the back and walked toward a rustic looking bait and tackle shop called "Bubba's". Bubba was a transplant from Mississippi who had come to Colorado on a whim and stayed to make a life. The nickname had been hung on him at an early age and he had never shaken it. Joe's smile got broader as the tantalizing whiff of Hattie's Dogs tickled his nose. Hattie was another transplant from Mississippi. Some said she had followed Bubba to Colorado and said, "Looks good to me," and stayed. The sign said Hot Dogs and Concessions, the word gourmet wasn't found, but it should have been. Hattie might have been the best short order cook east of the Rocky Mountains and proved it daily in season.

Rod in one hand and tackle box in the other, Papa Joe stepped into the line waiting at Hattie's window. Then he took a step back and casually (or not) took a second look at the woman standing in front of him. Both hands full and distracted, Joe was not ready when the woman turned suddenly and quite by accident plastered a fresh ice cream cone into his chest, burying it between the buttons of his flannel shirt.

"Oh God," the woman said, dropping the cone and rushing to grab handfuls of napkins. Both hands full, all Papa Joe could do was offer polite reassurances that all was fine as the woman methodically worked to dig the smashed ice cream that had slipped into his shirt, opening two buttons, which tickled so he started laughing, which started her laughing.

"Joe," he said, still laughing.

"Kathy," she replied, hesitating while staring into his eyes.

Half an hour later, ice cream removed and shirt mostly not sticky, Papa Joe and Kathy had both had one of Hattie's Dogs. "It has been very nice to meet you Kathy," Joe said. "The day is young and I have a boat rental waiting at Bubba's." He held up the fishing pole as an explanation.

"I agree," Kathy said. "It has been very nice."

Papa Joe nodded and resumed his trek toward Bubba's Bait Shop. Curiously, Kathy got to her feet and started following. Joe looked back once and she smiled, giving him a nod. Ten feet farther along, she was still following and still smiling. When he stopped in front of Bubba's, she stopped beside him, laughing. "What?" he asked.

"I have also rented a boat," she said. "Surprise," she added doing a good 'ta-dah' dance pose.

It got worse. Or better.

A very odd coincidence that would have been the delight of Abbot and Costello, put Joe's small boat on one side of the dock and Kathy's directly opposite. What followed was also something that Abbot and Costello would have been proud of. Kathy got into her boat first and began to ready the line and hook of her rented pole. At the same time, Joe carefully placed his pole and tackle box into his boat. As Kathy turned to attend the outboard motor, the rod in her hand 'swished' loudly, swinging in a wide arc that put the hook just inches away from the back of Joe's shirt. Then as Kathy turned back, the rod went taught, the hook caught Joe's shirt and pulled him backward. His heels caught the dock and he tumbled backward, landing in Kathy's lap.

Laughter echoed loudly across the surface of the lake as the little boat bobbed like a cork in a storm.

"Oh Joe," Kathy said. "I am so sorry." Her hand found the side of his head where it lay in her lap. Almost unconsciously, she started running her fingers through his hair.

Joe sighed happily and looked up into her face. "I need to sit up," he said.

"Why?" still running her fingers through his hair.

Papa Joe stared at her and smiled. "I am pretty sure there is a good reason, just give me a minute to figure it out," he replied, not moving.


End file.
